


[PODFIC] Blue Roses and Salted Caramel

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Audio Content, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Valentine's Day, originally recorded August 2017, salty sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary:"Hanzo hated Valentine's Day and everything that went with it. This got exceptionally awkward for a man whose courier service saw business triple in the lead up to February 14th.A series of 'special deliveries' between Mr. Jack Morrison and Mr. Gabriel Reyes drew his attention. Initially, it was because he wasn’t sure if it was the world's most polite form of hate mail or the world's most awkward flirting...But then there was something about Mr. Reyes' son, Jesse, that kept him coming back..."





	[PODFIC] Blue Roses and Salted Caramel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Roses and Salted Caramel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717620) by [AsheRhyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheRhyder/pseuds/AsheRhyder). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.
> 
> Originally recorded August 2017

 

All story credit goes to [AsheRhyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheRhyder/pseuds/AsheRhyder) <3

Length: 01:09:10

 

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbRUtfdWJIdVU1OUE)

Listen on tumblr:

[Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/164350738192/part-1-of-blue-roses-and-salted-caramel-by)

[Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/164460826217/part-2-of-blue-roses-and-salted-caramel-by)

[Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/164504139451/part-3-of-blue-roses-and-salted-caramel-by)

[Part 4](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/164578042756/final-part-of-blue-roses-and-salted-caramel-by)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
